vidya_shortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace231
Zelda fan, Nintendo fan, Vidyashorts fan. One of the original regulars who came doing the Ocarina of Time Iron Boots and Broken Sword run (now referred to as the Hobblin' Hobo Run). Personality is variable, site contribution moreso having been a mod, mainpage streamer, and general chat user. History Known for his use of caps lock and strange need for long lines of ellipses (Ex: ".................."), became a regular through the famous and silly spelling mistake "your" while calling loldbz crazy, to which was said "You're gonna love my nuts ACE". Stuck around and was banned more than once early on for overactive behavior as well as relation to user BigSpeck. Became a quick fan of loldbz as well as friend of other new regulars such as Ro_Dus and Brokar, as well as older ones such as Impish and VinceWithShamwow. Due to an erratic personal life and a similarly erratic emotional state, he has been known to make disappearances at random intervals throughout his time on the site. Said disappearances have been the main reason for his on and off mainpage streamer status, as well as chat moderator status. Regardless of this, he seems to be a decent individual who will have no issue helping people adjust to the site. As a Chat Presence Generally Ace has a decent and helpful chat presence. He will usually answer questions new viewers ask as well as joke in chat with other viewers, and is known more for his light hearted and optimistic nature. However, due to his general honesty and forward nature, he is known to get into long, drawn out arguments over generally anything, be it small detail or large problem. This has more than once caused large rifts between other users and himself, sometimes even causing one of his disappearances. As a Streamer Ace's streamer presence tends to depend on the game that is being played. If the game is new to him and outside of his range he will not likely say much regarding it, but rather talk more about personal life and things relating to that. He has been known to go quiet during periods of low chat attendance, which poorly affects his attendance due to new arrivals coming into a quiet stream. He has been noted to enjoy whistling or humming along with game music or outside music during his streams, to the annoyance of some. In any game that he has played or in a series he knows well, he prefers to 100% the game, but he will sometimes go in the vein of past Vidyashorts success and do challenge runs, such as the well known Hobblin' Hobo Run. Streamed Games (List may be incomplete) A majority of the entries in the Legend of Zelda series A majority of the entries in the Super Mario series A majority of the entries in the Metroid series Pokemon Yellow, Gold, Silver (to partial completion) Pokemon FireRed, Emerald, Colosseum, XD (to completion) No More Heroes 1 and 2 Donkey Kong 64 (over the span of roughly 2-3 years) Donkey Kong Country Returns Megaman 7 Megaman X1 and X2 Luigi's Mansion Mario Kart 64 and Double Dash All entries in the Super Smash Bros series (excluding 3ds and any modded content) Mortal Kombat Trilogy Kingdom Hearts (Incomplete) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Some more obscure and lesser known games Notable Streams/ Achievements 100% in several Legend of Zelda games on stream 3 completed basic level marathons*: No More Heroes, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask Longest time spent completing a game: DK64 (took 2-3 years to beat) 2 completed challenge runs: Ocarina of Time and Ocarina of Time Master Quest (Hobblin' Hobo Run) Beat the final boss of Majora's Mask as Deku Link only Category:People